lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Angmar
Angmar was a realm established in TA 1300 by the Lord of the Nazgûl later called the "Witch-king of Angmar" - located in a northern fork in the western Misty Mountains, and founded with the sole purpose of weakening the northern realm of Arnor. The land was known in part for its cold and snowy weather. History Long before the Witch-king came to Angmar, the dwarves had many flourishing mines in the region, and halls that were secure and prosperous. It was not long before Durin's Folk felt the first assaults of Angmar. They fled southward, seeking the safety of their mines in the Weather Hills. The Witch-king arose in Angmar during the reign of Malvegil of Arthedain, at some time between TA 1272 and TA 1349. Men became aware of the growing evil in the mountains, but Angmar was still preparing its power. No assaults on the Dúnedain came until Argeleb I, the son of Malvegil, assumed the throne of Arthedain. In TA 1356, the sub-realm Rhudaur was forced to invade Arthedain; many were slaughtered including their king, Argeleb I. However, with the help of Cardolan's armies, Arthedain maintained a strong line of defense at the foot of the Weather Hills. , the ruler of Angmar.]] Then in TA 1409, Angmar attacked Cardolan and Rivendell, destroying all the settlements within except Cardolan's capital, the Barrow-downs. Amon Sul was razed and burned and the Dúnedain were forced to flee westward. Arthedain was now left without any allies to aid it, and so began a mighty struggle lasting another 500 years. Help came from the Elves of the Grey Havens, Rivendell, and Lorien. The armies of Angmar were repelled from Fornost and the North Downs, and forced to withdraw to Angmar. The shadow of the North was contained for a time. After the Great Plague, which started from the east of Mordor in TA 1636, the last of Cardolan's people died, allowing Barrow-wights to be sent from Angmar into the downs. During the time of TA 1974, Angmar multiplied its forces and launched a final assault on Arthedain. Subsequently, they took its capital Fornost, thereby defeating the last northern kingdom of the Dúnedain. Sometime later, Prince Eärnur - thirty-third and last King of Gondor - arrived to aid Arthedain, but he found he was too late. His army defeated the forces of Angmar in the Battle of Fornost, and the Witch-king fled to Mordor, leaving the kingdom of Angmar to fall in TA 1975.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix A: Annals of the Kings and Rulers, I: The Númenórean Kings, (iii): "Eriador, Arnor, and the Heirs of Isildur"The Atlas of Middle-earth, The Third Age, "Wainriders and Angmar" Etymology Angmar meant 'Iron home' in Sindarin.The Complete Guide to Middle-earth Portrayal in adaptations The Lord of the Rings Online Angmar's territory and history is fleshed out in The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king and The Lord of the Rings Online. The latter has a sizable amount of landmass to the south and east of Carn Dûm available for exploration and adventuring. In The Lord of the Rings Online, a large size of land is occupied by friendly tribes. This was used as a primary zone for rest and shopping. There are several locations occupied by rangers and locals, sometimes even Elves. However, all of these are past the Rammas Deluan where a line of death-dealing statues stand tall. ]] These statues will cause any player who has not done the proper story quests to cower in fear and completely lose all morale. The majority of players however, cannot access Angmar due to free to play. Quest packs and areas must be purchased. Angmar's area is inexpensive when compared to Moria or Isengard, and VIP player or those who had an active subscription before free to play have access to everything. Also, Carn Dûm and the embassies of the Dourhands, Uruks, and of Mordor, as well as the sorcerers embassies, are playable areas and dungeons in ''The Lord of the Rings Online. The Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies In Peter Jackson's The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, it is stated that Sauron's final goal was to restore Angmar and gain dominance over the North of Middle-earth by conquering the Lonely Mountain due to its strategic position. Translations References ca:Àngmar de:Angmar es:Angmar fr:Angmar it:Angmar nl:Angmar pl:Angmar ru:Ангмар Category:Sindarin words Category:Eriador Category:Angmar Category:Kingdoms Category:Realms